ONCE A STORY DAY
by KiddoUle
Summary: seventeen drabble story. not bromance but brotherhood. gabisa bikin summary ;A; mampir aja dulu . .v [Sungcheol Jeonghan Jisoo Jun Soonyoung Wonwoo Jihoon Seokmin Mingyu Minghao Hansol Seungkwan Chan]
Once a Day Story .

.

Chapter 1 Homework Dino, Minghao.  
Mention all seventeen member 'Dino kerepotan mengerjakan pr. Untung ada Minghao hyung!'

Dino menggerutu malas.

Pr matematikanya begitu sulit menurutnya.

Salah dia sendiri sih memang pada saat pelajaran trigonometri lanjutan, ia mendapat panggilan darurat yang menyebabkan ia harus bersemedi di dalam toilet. Akhirnya, saat ia masuk kekelas, gurunya tiba-tiba saja memberi pr yang ia sendiripun tak tau materinya.

Kembali lagi di dorm. Member yang ada di dorm hanyalah Sungcheol, Jihoon, Minghao, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo Setau Dino, Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan sedang berjalan jalan, Vernon hyung sedang kedatangan orang tuanya. Lalu Jisoo pamit ke gereja bersama Jun dan Mingyu (entahlah Dino juga bingung mengapa bocah cina itu tumben ikut)  
Dino meratapi nasib buku tulisnya yang belum tersentuh apapun.

Dia hanya diberi lima soal dan itu hanya mencari sudut segitiga menggunakan rumus trigonometri. Tapi kenapa otaknya tak mau berkompromi dengan nasibnya.

Angkat tangan, Dino mulai menghampiri Sungcheol yang sedang asik bergerumul dalam selimut.

"hyung, hyung" Dino menggoyang goyangkan badan leadernya. Tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran. "hyuuung" Dino mencoba lebih keras lagi. Tak lama Sungcheol malah memarainya dengan aksen daegunya yang khas. Tak mau mencari gara-gara, Dino langsung pergi dari kamar hyung tertuanya. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar agar suara bising dari luar tak terdengar.

Target maknae selanjutnya ialah Jihoon. Si pembuat lagu kecil itu sedang mengutak atik tabnya. Tampak kerutan kecil terpantri di wajah imut yang tak tau dia umur berapa sebenarnya. "Jihoon hyung" Dino duduk disebelah Jihoon yang hanya dibalas dengan dengungan singkat.

"kau bisa ajari aku? Materi trigonometri hyung" Dino memberi buku prnya yang langsung diambil alih oleh Jihoon. Setelah melihat Jihoon memberi buku maknae kembali "aku tak bisa Chan, sudah lupa" Dino merengut kesal "oh ayolaaaah, hyung bisa mengingat-ingat dulu. Please?" pinta Dino, Jihoon menggeleng "untuk matematika aku angkat tangan. Maaf, maknae" Jihoon mengacak-acak kecil rambut Dino dan kembali asik dengan tabnya.

Satu-satu harapannya ialah minghao yang sedang membaca novel. Karena ia tadi melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tampak asik bermain xbox hasil jerih payahnya mereka selama ini. Cukup sekali saja Dino melihat raut muka Wonwoo yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya ketika ia pernah sekali mengganggunya.

Dino mendesah pelan kemudian menghampiri Minghao.

"Minghao hyung" mendengar namanya disebut, Minghao mendongak. "ya?"

"bantu aku mengerjakan pr matematikaku hyung" Dino merengek. Ingin minghao menolak karena jujur, ia sangat payah sekali pelajaran matematika. Akan tetapi ekspresi Dino mematahkan keinginannya. Dengan pasrah ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"jjaaa hyung, karena kemarin aku tidak mengikuti materi ini. Tolong ajari aku. Yah yah yah" Dino mengambil peralatan tulisnya dan menggelar meja lipat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk belajar bersama member-member yang lain.

Minghao melihat soal pertama.

'berapa hasil dari sin30 ditambah cos360?'

Minghao merengutkan keningnya sejenak. Ini pelajaran dua tahun yang lalu, kenapa ia bisa lupa yah?  
Tak mau menyerah akhirnya ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan mengambil buku catatannya yang berisi rumus rumus. Minghao membolak-balikan bukunya hingga menemukan catatan yang berisi tentang materi trigonometri.

"ah, jadi gini chan. Pertama kau harus tau sin30 dan cos360 ada dimana. Di grafik ini menunjukkan sin30 ada di angka satu dan cos360 ada di angka satu juga. Jadi, satu tambah satu?"

"g-gwiyomi?" canda dino. Mereka tertawa kecil. "dua hyung"

"ya, jadi ini hasilnya dua. Paham bukan?" Dino mengangguk singkat kemudian mencatat yang telah diajarkan hyungnya.  
Disaat seperti ini Minghao merasa orang terpintar karena bisa mengajarkan si bungsu. Mingyu saja bisa kalah darinya. Buktinya teaser foto minghao berdampak sekali dengan banyaknya gambar candaan yang mengatakan Minghao akan menggantikan Mingyu sebagai visual Itu lucu sekali.

Minghao berdeham, Ia kembali melihat soal kedua

'jika sin adalah 2/3 maka cos adalah?'

Minghao termenung lagi. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar soal itu. Ia kembali membuka buku catatannya ternyata nihil. Ia tak mencatat pecahan dari sin tersebut.

Ia terus melihat soal itu dengan teliti. Pasti soalnya itu yang salah. Karena trigonometri membahas sudut. Dan sudut tidak ada pecahannya.  
Dino menguap kencang. "astaga hyung, ini baru soal yang kedua rasanya aku seperti menunggu youngyoung hidup kembali"

Youngyoung adalah peliharaan kesayangan Dino.

Dan itu adalah boneka dinosaurus

Dan boneka tidak bisa hidup. Bisa jika boneka itu dimasuki arwah penasaran yang meneror orang yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa arwah itu bisa meninggal semasa hidupnya.

Minghao mengusap mukanya gemas. Eh! Tunggu sebentar. Dia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan gurunya.

Sin-demi; cos-sami; tan-desa

Yaah! Dia ingat itu

Minghao langsung mengambil buku tulis Dino dan membuat segitiga siku siku "nah, Chan. Sin itu sama dengan depan per miring. Di soal tertulis 2/3 bukan? Maka dua adalah sisi depan dan tiga adalah sisi miring. Kau tau phytagoras kan? Jadi cari sisi yang lain dan masuka ke rumus cos" jelas Minghao. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit sekali.

Padahal Minghao baru mengajarkan kurang dari setengah soal

Dino mengangguk tanda mengerti, dengan patuh dia mengerjakan yang telah dititahkan oleh kakak-ketemu-gedenya.

"hyung sudah"

Minghao melihat hasil pekerjaan maknae. Kemudian mengacak rambut maknae tanda bangga. "soal berikutnya bisa kau kerjakan bukan? Caranya sama dengan yang nomer dua"

Dino mengangguk. "bisa hyung. Terima kasiih" Minghaopun langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"kami pulang" seru Jeonghan dari pintu. Seokmin dan Seungkwan membawa kresek besar yang berisi belanja bulanan. Sedangkan Jeonghan sendiri membawa kotak makan besar berisi makan malam.

"bayiku sedang apa?" ucap Jeonghan setelah menaruh kotak diatas meja makan. Dino mendesah kesal "aku bukan bayi lagi, aku sebentar lagi menjadi senior di senior high school" Dino menggerutu sambil mengerjakan prnya.

"hei bocah. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Seungkwan tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya. Melihat Dino mengerjakan soal terakhirnya. "Minghao hyung"

Seokmin dan Seungkwan melongo tak percaya. Minghao memang anak yang pintar, tapi ia selalu kesulitan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada siapapun. Makanya itu tampak aneh bagi mereka.

"kau serius Minghao?" tanya Seokmin untuk memastikan. Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa seperti dipukul sesuatu yang empuk namun menyakitkan "memangnya kenapa jika aku yang mengajarinya?" Minghao sewot. Ia memang bukan Mingyu yang tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu bukan?

Seokmin terkekeh sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada Minghao "hey, aku bercanda kawan. Kami membawakan makanan favoritmu" Seungkwan memutarkan matanya hiperbola.

Pagi hari Minghao orang yang pertama bangun. Tenggorokan dia terasa kering sekali sehingga ia memutuskan untuk minum air dingin. Tak baik untuk kesehatan tapi, siapa peduli?  
Sebelum ia membuka pintu kulkas, Minghao menemukan memo yang tertempel ditujukan untuknya

Untuk Minghao hyung Terima kasih untuk mengajariku. Semalam jeonghan hyung membelikanku ice cream. Aku ingin sekali memakannya tapi dilarang oleh Sungcheol hyung T_T Jadi aku memberikannya untukmu hyung. Selamat menikmati.

P.S: kapan-kapan ajari aku lagi hyung!

Dari si tampan Lee Chan.

Minghao tersenyum ringan. Ingatkan dia untuk rajin belajar untuk mengajari maknaenya lagi. 


End file.
